The Protector
by DarkDreamer2009
Summary: Au. Zolu. Zoro is his sister bodyguard and Luffy is a lucky kid who won a contest. What he wins is two weeks with the popular singer. But in those two week something bad happens. What will happen to them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: One piece characters.**

**Zolu. Au. **

**

* * *

**

**The Protector**

**Prologue**

I hold my twin sister as we sat in the rain in front of a grave. I listen to her sob as she cried from the loneliness. I couldn't cry with her for I had to be strong for her knowing she needs me now more than ever.

"Brother, what are we going to do now?" She asked through her sobs. "She was all we had."

"I-I don't know."

She looked up at me with her big green eyes that are filled with sadness. They made my heart ache in pain even more but I do not dare to show it to her. She finally looked away from me and back at the gravestone that had our mother's name carved into it.

"You know you can get sick in the rain." A gentle voice said from behind us.

It had scared us at first, but when we saw whom it was caused our body to relax as we looked at the man with the umbrella. He had such a gentle smile upon his face as he looked at us, but it slowly faded as his eyes passed us and looked upon the gravestone.

"Come on kids." He said as he handed us an unused umbrella. "Kuina is waiting for us to return."

I looked at my sister as she looked at me before we looked back at the man in front of us. "Sensei?" We both called the man.

"You two will live with us." Sensei replied to us.

At that moment I could feel happiness from this sad day and opened the umbrella for my sister and I. We followed him back to his place where Kuina was waiting for us with a smile on her face.

Days went by and my sister and I worked hard with our swordsmanship along with Kuina. Sensei would train us with other kids that wanted it and we just had fun. My sister became happier and happier in front of my eyes and that itself was my happiness.

"Kuina, you're so awesome at this." My sister told Kuina as they spar against each other.

"Zoey, you are not bad either." Kuina replied with a smile. "Just need a little work."

I watch as they continue on with their sparring until Kuina beat Zoey. Zoey let out a sigh as she reached up to her hair to pull it down from her ponytail then looked at Kuina. They started to laugh with each other as they both fell onto the floor. I just shook my head and walked toward them.

"Oh look," Zoey started as she looked towards me. "Mr. Sunshine is coming." She joked causing them to laugh some more.

"Ha ha," I mumble to them once I stood over them. "Kuina, let's spar one more time."

"Zoro, you are going to lose again like the other fifteen hundred times." Zoey said as she stopped laughing. "You will never beat her, so why try?"

"Then why do you even spar with her then?"

Zoey just smiled, "I do this for fun, unlike you two, so I have someone who won't be too serious with me."

I sighed and shook my head at her answer, but I didn't say anything more to it. I looked at Kuina who had a serious look in her eyes. A smirk grew on my face as I looked at her knowing she had become serious again.

"Oh, boy, there you two go again." Zoey muttered. "Why don't you two just go at it with real swords? I bet that'll be even more of a challenge for Kuina."

"That's not a bad idea, sis."

"Huh?" Her eyes grew wide as looked at me. "No, I was kidding! You know like ha ha… Oh, man, me and my big mouth."

She shook her head causing her light brown hair move all around her. Then she stood up and walked away like she didn't want to hear anymore thoughts of this nor wanting to know if we are really going to do it or not. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her knowing that she will not tell anyone what we are truly thinking.

"So how about it?" I asked as I look back at Kuina.

"Sounds like fun." She replied.

We agreed on it and then we figured that we should do it where we wouldn't get caught. The fact that Zoey knew this didn't bother us since she wasn't down on telling on people and it was her idea anyway. So we decided when everyone should be a sleep as a good time and the place would be in the back, in the big open field.

Until then I retreated to my room to figure out how I'm going to beat Kuina. I open my door just to see Zoey sitting on my bed, staring at the wall. I closed the door and walked up to her and rubbed my hand on her head. She looked at me with her big green eyes and she looked right into my light brown ones.

"Its weird, we are twins and yet our eyes and hair are different color from one another." She said as she continued to look into my eyes. "But the funny thing is my eye color is the same as your hair color and same for yours." She finally looked away from me, but her eyes went back at the wall. "You are stronger than me and way better than me at swordplay."

"Zoey," I rubbed her head again to reassure her. "I might be stronger than you and the opposite of you, but you are you." I smiled at her when she looked back at me. "You can sing better than anyone I know and dance way better, too. On top of that, to make up from lack of offense you have great skills for defense and trust me that is the best way to go since that's how Kuina always beats me."

She giggled a little, "Zoro promise me that everything will be okay and no one will get hurt anymore."

"Zoey, I can't-"

"Please." She begged.

I sighed knowing she won't be happy unless I agree. "Zoey, look, I want everything to stay the same as well, but it's just not guaranteed that it would." I sighed before smiling again at her. "But I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She stood up and hugged me before rushing out of my room to who knows where. I shook my head before crashing down onto my bed. I closed my eyes just to think about my plan to finally beating Kuina, but instead I fell into complete darkness.

When I woke up, it was about the time I should be outside starting the fight with Kuina. I jumped out of bed grabbing my two swords and ran out of my bedroom door right into Zoey. I blinked a couple of times before helping her off the floor.

"Man, bro, not only are you late, but blind too." She muttered.

"Shut up."

She just laughed as I ran around her and headed out to the meeting place. I kind of knew that Kuina will be mad and take it out on me during the fight, but that will give me more reason to beat her. She stood impatiently but a smirk grew when she saw me as her hand lay on a white hilt of a sword.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I nodded as I drew both swords that I had as she drew her own sword. We stood in a stance and looked at each other. I was the first one to move, then her, and then a sword clash. As always I was on offense as she defended and that was always my downfall when I battled her.

Our swords crashed into each other and the weight of them was taking their toll on us. We were breathing heavily but we would not stop until someone loses this fight. Our swings just blocked each other from making a hit, but one block I did made me lose one of my swords. I cursed under my breath as I just kept going with one sword and I must say it was a little easier with just one.

I fought as hard as I could but it wasn't good enough because she was not fazed by it at all. I clench my teeth together as she finally came out of defense and into offense. What I didn't know at that moment, was that her next swing would throw my last sword and knock me of my feet. Then she slammed her sword into the ground right next to my head, which made me glad that my green hair was short at that moment.

"I win." She huffed out.

"Y-yeah."

She held out her hand to help me up. I smirk as I grabbed her hand then stood up, with her help, of course. We talked for a while, then we made a promise that we will be the best at what we do and always protect Zoey. Then we heard Zoey singing and it was getting louder and louder until eventually she was standing right next to us and was still singing. We smiled as she kept singing until we all grew tired and headed back to the house to crash, not knowing what was in store for us.

"Brother." Zoey whined.

I turn to look at her just to see that she was way far away from us. I looked at Kuina who just nodded and headed into the building as I went back to Zoey. Once I got to her she was already on the ground breathing weirdly.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as I bent down to the ground to look her in the face.

"I-"

Before she could get anything out, something interrupted her that scared us both. It was the sound of an explosion that was near; really near in fact when it happened it knocked me into Zoey, causing me land on top of her. I sat up coughing as I looked at Zoey to see if she was okay, but, when I did, her eyes were wide and watery. Her eyes were locked onto what was behind us that lit the area around us. I turn slowly to look at it just to see that our house was burning up flames, well, what left of it at least.

"No." I mumble.

I stood to my feet then slowly walked toward the building. As I grew closer to the building my foot hit something. I looked down to see it was the white sword that Kuina had just few minutes ago. My eyes widen as I remember Kuina walking into the building just before the explosion.

"Kuina," I muttered to myself. "KUINA!" I soon yelled hoping she would reply back to me to tell me she was okay.

But the thing was, she didn't, and she would never reply to me. A tear ran down my face knowing that Sensei and Kuina were both gone. I couldn't be strong for her knowing that she needed me to be like that before but I just couldn't, not this time.

* * *

**all reviews are welcome. i wanna know your personal thoughts on it.**

**i try to make the grammer best as possible. even got someone to go over it.**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer to One Piece Characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 The Meeting**

The snow covers the grounds as I watch her run through it with no care in the world as I just walk through it and with each step I despise it. My eyes narrow as I scan the area for any danger that would threaten her.

"Zoro!" She called my name. "You must hurry it up! Our producer lady will be mad at us!"

I chuckled at her sweet innocence as I nodded before I jogged up to her. Her smile eased my heart, but my face will never show it. I'm here to protect her, not to show her, or anyone else, my emotions, but then again she knows my feelings more than anyone. So it really doesn't matter if I show them to her or not.

Walking through the recording company building made me feel uncomfortable as it always did. These people just made me nervous; I couldn't trust them like she could and it was hard to protect her from people she trusts. I looked around us and they were everywhere around her and I just didn't like it. Then I heard her humming, causing me to look down at her seeing she was staring at me with a smile upon her face. I started to calm down as I listen to her hum knowing that she was doing this on purpose.

"Thanks." I whisper to her.

"Anything for my brother," She whispers back but then covers her mouth. "Oh, sorry for my bodyguard."

My eyes never left her; therefore, I saw that it slightly hurts her knowing that we cannot tell anyone that we are brother and sister, twins at that. Her producer doesn't want that fact get to her fans and, most importantly, the reporters. The question is, why would the producer even care if that information got out, I mean it hurts my sister not telling the truth when people ask about me.

"Its okay as long no one hears you." I reassure her.

"Thanks, Zoro."

She became happy again and continues to hum one of her songs that she recently released. I swear this girl never changes, but I know better to believe that. She might look happy when she's out in public, but when it just us she is just as emotionless as I am. We had such a lonely childhood that it affected us both and it kills me that I couldn't protect her happiness.

"Miss Yumi!" Her voice called out to her producer when we saw her.

"Ah, Zoey and Zoro." Yumi said as she led us into her office. "I called you in, Zoey, to tell you the contest winner."

"Oh," Zoey said with such boredom.

"I know that you hated the idea ever since I told you, but you have to do this."

"I know."

"Okay," Yumi said as she pulled out a piece of paper. "The winner name is Monkey D. Luffy, age seventeen, and goes to Warden High School."

"That's in this area." Zoey said with such shock. "I thought I would at least leave this area." She pouted.

"Anyway," Miss Yumi's voice got louder from aggravation. "You will spend two weeks with him and he will go to two of your concerts. You are Roronoa Zoey, the number one music artist this year." She pointed at Zoey then she pointed at me. "And you are her bodyguard Zoro not Roronoa Zoro."

"Yes." Zoey replied to her for both of us.

"Oh, Zoro, you must also protect the kid as well."

I didn't reply to her but I did glare at her, which Zoey saw and elbowed me for it. I grunted but made no other sign of hating this idea.

"It's ten o'clock, Zoey. He should be at school right now."

"You want me to go?"

"Yes, and besides you never went to high school, so it will be good for you."

I saw Zoey's eye twitch at her producer's comment. I had to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out of my mouth. So, instead, I coughed showing that we should be going now.

Zoey looked at me and nodded before looking back at Miss Yumi. "Well, we should get going to meet this person."

Miss Yumi handed Zoey a picture and she just stared at it before smiling. Then she looked at me with the same smile before handing me the picture. My eyes slowly drifted from her to the picture. Then I felt my own lips wanting to curve up into a smile, as well, as I looked at this teen.

The kid had this big grin as he held up a peace sign in the picture. This kid had a smile that looked like it would hurt if someone else tried to smile that big. Nevertheless, it was contagious as you looked at and this was just a picture.

"You must protect him as well, Zoro." I heard Yumi say to me again as I slipped the picture in my back pants pocket.

"He will." Zoey replied for me as she grabbed my hand.

She dragged me out the office as that lady was yelling something at us as we practically ran down the hall. Zoey laughed as she led our way not letting go of my hand in the progress.

**-XXX-**

We stood at the Warden High School gates just staring at the big building in front of us. I was waiting for Zoey to make the first move knowing that she didn't want to do this since it was her first time at a high school even though we are eighteen about to be nineteen years old.

"Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay that you don't have friends or a girlfriend?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"Of course it is. What is this about?" I asked full of concern.

"All we have each other and nothing else. We could have friends but we are, well, I'm afraid that I will lose them like the others and don't want to go through that pain again. So I keep myself from getting them, but you don't have friends because you are protecting me and don't make time for anything else all because of me." Zoey looked down at the ground before continuing. "You don't regret being at my side instead of going to high school and having a normal life, right?"

"No, you're the only one that I want to stay by."

Zoey looked at me and smiled at me before looking at the gate with confidence. She then pushed it open and took the first step on the school grounds. She had this look that made everyone around her want to be her and that what puts you on top of everything in this world. The schoolyard might have been empty but she continues to walk as if she was the owner of this ground.

"It will be our birthday in a week." She said out of nowhere.

"Yes, but we'll be with this kid, so."

"Yeah, I know only I will end up celebrating it."

Her voice was a little sad but her face had reminded me of how well of an actress she was. At times, it scares me a little; it seems to make her feel better, so I don't say a thing to her about it.

Before I knew it, we where standing in front of a classroom door that the office said this kid was in. I slipped out a sigh before Zoey open the door and walked into the room with me following in after her. I stood behind her scanning the area getting the faces of everyone in the room and the location they stood. They might be high school kids, but who knows what they're capable of doing.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" Zoey called the kid name looking around the excited students.

"Yes?" A voice said excitedly.

I looked to see the boy in the picture in the middle of the room standing up staring at us like an excited little puppy. 'Oh great, a hyper one.' I thought as looked him over seeing if he could cause any danger to my sister.

He wore a school uniform that was black dress pants with white dress shirt and a red tie plus the black and red jacket for the winter season. His body was small so he didn't look like he can hold his own in a fight, but I know better than to judge ones fighting skills by their small frame. His skin is a light tan color and most likely there is a soft feel to it. Plus his voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't a soft timid voice either.

"This is my bodyguard, Zoro. He will protect us both to keep us out of danger." Zoey said to him as she pointed at me. "Don't let his look scare you he is-"

Zoey didn't finish that because kid was now up in my face with stars in his eyes. He was starting to freak me out as he looked at me up and down.

"So cool!" His excitement was starting to get to me. "Is your hair naturally green? Can you really use all three swords at a time? Did you know your eyes color is same color as Zoey's hair color?"

"Kid if you don't get out of my face…" I started until I saw Zoey look.

Zoey giggled, "Luffy-san."

"Huh?"

"Why don't we leave the questions for later? You do have a class to finish. We will be here all day."

"Okay."

He seemed to bounce back to his seat knowing that he was going have an exciting day. I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day and lucky for me all I have to do is watch over them. Zoey on the other hand has to keep him entertained.

When lunch came around all I wanted to do was take my normal nap, but knew I couldn't. I huffed as I followed them to a table that was right next to the window once they got their food. There were other people sitting at the table so I decided to sit on the floor against the window to see the area around the table.

"Hey guys." Luffy basically yelled as he sat down.

"Luffy? Is that Zoey?" All of them asked excitedly.

"Yep! I won the contest."

"That's great." A red head said happily.

"Luffy-san?" Zoey looked uncomfortable as she looked around the table.

"Oh yeah, the red head is Nami." He pointed to the one who just spoke.

"It's honor to meet you." Nami greeted.

"Like wise." Zoey replied.

"On the other side Nami is Chopper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chopper." Zoey said happily.

"Across from you is Usopp."

"Hello." The long nose boy said.

"Hi."

"Next to me is Vivi."

"It's really an honor to meet you, Miss Zoey." The girl said happily.

"Just call me Zoey."

The girl just nodded as her face glowed a little before she went back to eating.

"Guys that's Zoro," Luffy said more excitedly than before. "Isn't he cool?"

My eyes twitch at the comment that I wasn't use to getting, but now that I had it was annoying for some reason. I just didn't want the attention I told myself as I kept myself from glaring at the boy.

"He's my bodyguard. He is a lot nicer than he looks." Zoey told everyone at the table.

I looked around the table only seeing two of them that wasn't afraid of me, if you don't count my sister, and it was that hyper boy plus the red head that just didn't give me the light of day. Well, that was better than what the others had on their faces, pure fright.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked as she tore her eyes away from me.

"I promise." Zoey seemed to glow as those words left her mouth.

I told myself not to smile at that moment, but I felt the greatest happiness that I've ever known at that time. It was warm and comforting that she thinks that way about me. It really did leave me at peace that I had fallen asleep without even noticing I did until I heard his voice.

"Zoro! Zoro, wake up! I have to go to class." Luffy called out to me as he shook my shoulders.

"I'm sorry; he usually goes asleep about this time." I heard Zoey's voice in the background.

I slowly open my eyes as I let out a groan to tell them I'm awake. When my eyes finally focused I saw that this kid was up in my face again. This time it was too close where I could feel him breathing on me.

"Get away." I hissed.

"ZORO!" Zoey yelled at me. "Don't be rude."

"No, it's okay." Luffy said once he pulled away from me and looked at Zoey. "I was probably too close."

"Luffy-san you-"

I interrupt Zoey, "Shouldn't we get to that class before the bell rings?"

Of course just as I mention it the stupid thing goes off telling us we were late for that class. Well it was my fault that kid was late, but he didn't do anything except just stand there as Zoey freaked out. She didn't like causing people problems and this was most definitely a problem.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Well there nothing we can do now except..." The boy started. "We could just ditch."

A smirk lit my face as thought of skipping the rest of the classes this kid had and doing something else. Of course Zoey was against it at first but the kid and I had convinced her to do so.

**-XXX-**

"So Zoey," Luffy said as he finally broke the silence that covered us since we got into the city. "What you do for fun?"

Zoey looked at the younger teen before smiling at him. "Besides singing…hm… well I use to do kendo."

I couldn't help to look at my sister as she brought up old memories that neither one of us talked about. It was strange that she was mentioning it now and to this kid, nevertheless. At times I never understood the things she does and this was most definitely one of them.

"Cool!" Luffy cheered. "Do still do it when you have free time?"

"No, not really."

The boy just looked at her with a question mark written all across his face and Zoey knew it too. She was going to clear up his confusion but I interrupt her.

"Look she can't be going doing crazy things like that."

"Why?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

I just let out a sigh as Zoey giggled at his innocence.

"I'll cause to much attention, Luffy-san."

He just nodded and continued on his way ahead of us while Zoey stayed closed to my side. She never really did that much unless she was afraid or nervous. It made me wonder about it now since there is really not much going on, but I left it like that.

"Are you two dating?"

Zoey laughed as I fight the urge to hit him in the head.

"No, no." Zoey answered through her laughter. "Why would you think like that, Luffy-san?"

He looked back at us with huge grin his face. "Look at you two," He chuckled. "So close to each other. And on top of that he's always with you, you know that makes people think that."

All I hear is the cars zooming by us as we walk and as he talks. It's true that I'm always with her and that at times we are close to each other like this, but I was her brother and I made a promise to protect her no matter what. Kuina and I promised to each other nothing bad was ever going to happen to her because we will always be by her side.

"Hm… so if you guys are not dating then what is it that makes you two so close. Zoey you do have other bodyguards, so why him all the time?"

Zoey moved away from me and walked up to Luffy. She couldn't be happy with him being noisy about our relationship. She was always never happy when someone tries to figure that out.

"Luffy-san do you have a brother?"

I was shocked to hear these words that came out of her mouth. _'What was she getting at?'_ Those words flowed in my head as I just stare at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"So if you had gotten a job that took you places and filled you up around all kinds people even the dangerous ones. Wouldn't he be there supporting you making sure you were well?"

Luffy blinked a couple of times before smiling that big stupid grin that looks like it would hurt. A chuckle slipped out, as he nodded not letting go of the big grin on his face.

"Yeah he would." Luffy finally replied out loud. "He such a big worry wart."

"So, do understand now?" Zoey asked as looked back at me.

Her eyes had cried out for an apology for telling him. I just shook my head and smiled back at her and her reaction was happiness. Besides, it wasn't me that told her she couldn't tell a soul that we were brother and sister, it was her damn producer.

"Yeah, you two are like brother and sister."

'_Wow, this boy is dumb or what?' _I thought and, hopefully, did not say it out loud so those two could hear, but figuring that Zoey didn't look back at me with a glare. I say that I didn't say it out loud or at least loud enough for them to hear.

"Um..." Zoey uttered, "Yeah he like a big bro to me and he just want to keep me safe. So I trust him with my life out all of my bodyguards."

"And the coolest," Luffy chimed in.

Zoey just smiled and nodded at the teen, which whom I cannot understand. Not in least tiny bit. Damn, he gives me such a headache; this is going to the longest two weeks in my life.

* * *

**So im workin on chapter 3 at the moment and i don't know when im going to finish it. ****Though i do got chapter 2 done but I'll see how people like it so far before I put it up. ****So in other words leave a review. =] all are welcome. **


	3. Their Songs

**Okay so first thing first. I want thank you for the reviews I recieved. I'm glad you guys like my story. ^_^ ****Secondly, I want to apoligize for the huge ass delay of putting this chapter up. See I thought i would finish making chapter 3 before putting this one out, but i still didn't finish chapter 3. It's not coming out like I want it too. So I'm sorry about being extremely late. Finally, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. though i do own Zoey. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Their Songs**

We were sitting in a karaoke room, since Luffy had chosen this place. So, yeah, I'm just sitting here with absolutely nothing to do except wait from them to chose a song and sing. Oh, did I mention out of the damn places in this city I hated this place the most. It's so fucking hard to protect someone here since we are so damn closed in. Oh well, I just have to pay more attention to sound that drift in through the cracks from the door.

"What song are you going to sing, Luffy-san?" Zoey asked the boy.

"Hm…" He mumbled as he stared at the page he'd flipped to. "Funny The Way It Is by Dave Mathews Band."

"That's an interesting song."

"Sure it is. What about you? What are you going to sing?" He slid the book over to her so she can look at it. "It can't be your songs, either."

Zoey looked up from the book and pouted at the boy. I let out a sigh and shook my head at her antics. She always pulls this when she wants something go her way.

"B-But..." She started before the boy interrupted her.

"No buts." He laughed out. "Rules are rules."

I looked over at them giving them a what-the-fuck look as they laughed at their stupid comments. The only thing on my mind at the moment is why the hell are they acting like this? Knowing my question is never going to be answered, though I didn't even say it out loud, I just continue to watch.

"What are you going to sing, Zoro?" A little Monkey asked me.

I simply glared at him just to receive a glare from Zoey. I let out another sigh before looking way from the boy.

"Nothing." I replied and before he asks me a stupid question I continue. "My job is to keep you safe and how am I supposed to do that while singing?" I look back at him. "I can't, so don't even bother with me."

The kid pouted a little but then pushed it aside as he went back to Zoey helping her to choose a song. Which was a slight reliever that he is leaving me alone now.

"What should I sing, Luffy-san?"

"First off stop calling me that just call me Luffy and how about…" He boy stared intensely at the page before his finger landed on something. "That one."

"R-Really? Why?" Zoey asked nervously.

"I think it would be great with your voice."

She just nodded as she went to program the songs in the machine then handed the microphone over to Luffy, and I figured he was going to sing first. He got up and went over to where he was supposed to be to sing in this small room.

Music started to play throughout the room making the kid grin before he started with the words. A song might be just words if not sung correctly and that wasn't the case here. He made the words into their own melody that grabs a hold of anybody paying attention and when he finished the song he simply smiled. I was shocked, I mean, no fucking lie, this boy can sing. I thought he was going to be, you know average, not bad but not good at the same time. That's what the usual people who do this karaoke thing are, but not this kid.

"That was awesome, Luffy." I hear Zoey say excitedly as she walked over to him.

He smiled even more, if that was even possible, and just pulled her into a hug before handing her the microphone. The hug confused Zoey but she was snapped out of it when she grabbed the microphone.

"Thanks." Luffy said before sitting down in his original spot. "Now sing this song well." He smiled.

I just wanted to hit him for saying such thing to my sister. Of course she is going to sing it well. It's her.

"It's one of my favorite songs."

"Is that why you choose it?"

"Yep!"

Zoey didn't have a chance to reply as the music came on and she went into her own world like she usually does. She started to sway with the music like it had wrapped itself around her and flowing through her. Then her lips started to move as a sweet sound came from them. I could tell this song wasn't usually the type of song she normally sings, but she made it like it was. Actually if you never heard this song or anything else like it you would have thought it was her song to begin with.

Luffy simply clapped once she was finish as I slightly grin, but it disappears as fast as it appeared. I couldn't hold onto it, as much as I once did, then again, everything like that is harder than it once was.

The rest of the day went like that. Them taking turns singing or singing at the same time and, well, I enjoyed it. Because I knew she was having fun and, I mean, real fun. She loved singing more than anything and now she had someone to share it with, besides me. I watched them as they laughed, sung, joked around, argued, and, my favorite, enjoying each other's presence.

**-XXX-**

"Zoro…" Luffy whined as we walked down the street.

I hold back the urge to hit him as I looked over at him standing next to a pouting sister of mine. "What?"

"I'm hungry." Both of them whine.

I just glared at them only to cause laughter out of the two. I let out yet another sigh today, man, I was doing it a lot today. It's just these two together is draining my energy and I only had one nap today. Maybe I should consider having one of the other bodyguards here with me because, man, I'm dead tired. Then again I only trust one other bodyguard of hers and, well, we usually fight a lot too, but, damn, he's trust worthy in the end.

"ZOROOO!" I hear someone yell/whine.

I snapped out of it to see those two glaring at me.

"What?" I muttered

"What kind of bodyguard are you if you daydream and not pay attention?" Zoey continued to whine and Luffy nodded.

"A dead ass tired one." I slightly growled.

"Oh no, you're getting grumpy." Zoey started, "Maybe we should bring, Sanji along tomorrow?"

"Whatever."

"Oh no, he's definitely tired if he didn't say something insulting to the name Sanji." She teased but I was too tired to deal with it.

"Aren't you two hungry?"

They looked at each other as if they had forgotten about it then back at me. They whine some more before dragging me off somewhere. Then there it was… the restaurant I hate the most because _he_ works here and not only _he_ works here. He's the assistant chef as well and, man, is that annoying.

"I never ate here before." Luffy said happily.

"It's the best! Right, Zoro?" Zoey replied to him before turning to face me.

Once she saw my face she got this here-he-goes-again look on her face. And if you want to know why, because I was biting my lip to make sure I didn't say something horrible and was, well, pissed. _Why fucking here?_ I hissed in my head as stared at the place.

"Well anyways, lets go inside."

Zoey was clearly ignoring me since this was her favorite place to eat. Of course I knew why because the food here is the best, but I'm never going to admit that out loud. I rather die than do such a thing. I could just imagine it now, that jackass taunting me for days because I admitted that his food here is the best. Oh fucking well, I guess I have to face him sooner or later if I actually want his help with this, not like a need it though.

We walked in and there was actually a hostess to greet us. She wore her auburn hair pulled back with her bangs curving around her face. Her milk chocolate eyes were filled with some fright and happiness, and that right there made me see that she'd been here for a while. Her cherry color lips pulled back as far as they could while showing her teeth. Just by looking at her I could tell she was excited in seeing Zoey in person and on top of that, right in front of her.

"Hello, welcome. Will it be just you three?" The girl asked excitedly.

I really wanted to say no it's the four of us, don't you see Casper, but I knew better than that and besides bodyguards are here to protect not make noise. So I just stood there as Zoey replied to her. Then she led us to the table and, man, did that kid, Luffy, look more excited than the hostess. What did she say her name was again? I know she said it…I think, oh, well.

"Some one will be with you soon."

Zoey nodded before sliding in the booth sitting next to Luffy, while I sat across from them. They chatted as I look around the restaurant, checking it out to make sure everything is running smoothly.

Several booths run along the baby blue walls while oak tables were more in the center. In the back was the kitchen and there wasn't any table anywhere near it even though there was space for them to be there. There are a lot of people here, but you didn't see one server anywhere. Though time-to-time you will see a chef taking orders and other things a server usually do.

When I was about to be done looking around **he** came into my view and headed over in our direction. Naturally I growled lowly at him knowing he was too far to hear it though that didn't mean Zoey didn't hear it.

"What is it?" She asked kind of nervously thinking something was wrong.

When she looked in the direction I was looking in, I didn't even have to look at her to tell what was on her face. Pure happiness, one of her part-time bodyguards was heading over to take our order personally.

I snap my head away from him and looked at the other two as my sister waved at the new person. Luffy on the other hand looked curious about the new person. It kind of looks like he wants to circle around the shitty cook like excited little puppy. I let out a sigh just before he came up to the booth.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

My eyes landed on him as they narrowed. His blonde hair covered one of his blue eyes but not the other. His lips hold a smirk, as his stupid curly brow was lower than it naturally is.

"Why don't you try saying that again?" I growled.

Just about the time the jackass was going to say something Zoey's voice broke first. "Enough."

"Yes!" He chimed.

"Sanji, I would like you to meet Monkey D. Luffy. He is the contest winner." Zoey continued like nobody replied to her.

"Hiyas." Luffy smiled.

"Hey."

"Now to the most important stuff." She said as she picked up the menu. "I'd like the usual drink and my usual food. Luffy wants all most everything on the menu so I picked for him."

I looked over at the kid, as he was somewhat pouting over what the girl just said. I almost wanted to laugh, almost. I haven't laughed in a long time in front of anyone except Zoey and, well, I want it to stay that way. I like to stay serious out in public and stay on track.

"And um…. Zoro."

I looked at her and tilt my head to side to show her I was paying attention and wanted to know what she wants.

"The usual?" She asked.

I just nodded before looking up at the shitty cook as he spoke.

"I'll get on it right away and I'll cook the food myself."

"That'll be awesome! I love your food the most!"

I could have sworn the jackass had blushed when she said that, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He turned walked away in the same direction that he had come from. Leaving the two back into their conversation as I scan the room once again.

**-XXX-**

"Sir."

A man stood at a corner in a black trench coat with a hood on to cover his face, but his unusual squared long nose poked out into the light. His hand pressed against his ear as he stare at the most popular restaurant in town. Which was also the same restaurant, that the person he been following, just walked into.

"Roronoa Zoey is not fully awakened." The man mumbled.

"Okay." A scuff static voice came from the man's ear that pressed against. "Return for now. We must come up with a plan."

The man simply nodded even though the man couldn't see it nor hear it. Giving one last look at the restaurant the man snickered before turning away.

"Roronoa Zoey, you will be our tool for destruction."

* * *

**So I have no idea what I'm doing for chapter three. It an awkard chapter for me because I don't want to rush into this or drag it out. I deleted my chapter 3 so many times already its horrible. Though I think I'm right track...maybe. If anybody got any ideas to help me with chapter 3 I would love to hear it. **

**Thanks for reading my story! I'll be wait for reviews. ^_^**


End file.
